


Не проводи параллелей.

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Is it a songfic when there aren't lyrics?, Light Angst, Parallels, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Songfic, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сидел автор тут, пялился в никуда под Балморею и думал - есть ли параллель в том, что Стив не прыгнул за Баки, а Зимний Солдат прыгнул за Капитаном Америкой?.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не проводи параллелей.

В двадцатом веке Стив Роджерс смотрит, как падает в ледяную пропасть его лучший друг, и ничего не может с этим поделать.   
В двадцать первом веке сука-судьба, злорадно хохоча, швыряет в бездну самого Роджерса, и он словно смотрит в колодец времени, на обратной стороне которого опять белеет лицо Баки Барнса, только на этот раз Барнс берет дело в свои руки, стремительно сокращая расстояние между ними и вытаскивая Капитана из пучины вод, одновременно с этим погружая его в пучину вины и раскаяния. И хотя он не планировал ни того, ни другого, но оба происшествия воспринимает с ледяным равнодушием, отмахнувшись от бесплодных переживаний и переходя сразу к действиям.

Зимний Солдат прыгнул за Кэпом, потому что где то в глубине души осознает свою к нему слабость. И если Стив смог выжить после смерти Баки, _пусть и не с первой попытки, пусть и пытаясь убиться после разморозки массой потрясающих воображение способов вроде борьбы с инопланетными захватчиками_ , то Баки такой подвиг не под силу, не тогда, когда он вновь осознал себя и наличие у себя Стива. Кэп может сколько угодно топиться в вине и предполагать, как бы все сложилось - умер бы он вместе с Баки на сверкающих льдом склонах, или сумел бы восстановиться и спасти их обоих, или вместо одного Зимнего Солдата их стало бы двое - в бесконечном водовороте мыслей не найти ни дна, ни берегов. Зимний и не думает обвинять Стива, потому что у него есть устраивающий его ответ: спасать Стива Роджерса - его обязанность, его прерогатива, его, черт побери, эксклюзивное право. А всё остальное его не беспокоит. Мальчишкой, снайпером, киборгом с перепрограммированной личностью - он будет делать это так, как считает нужным, независимо от того, что там себе навыдумывал сам Стив. Барнсу не снится падение в кошмарах, его не накрывает паника при виде поездов, мостов, вод Потомака, даже не дергается глаз при виде криокамеры на одной из баз. Его невозмутимости и хладнокровия - _он даже не беспокоится от обилия холода, зимы, мороженого или людей в белых халатах_ \- с лихвой хватает на двоих - потому что избавить Стива от кошмаров и паники - та ещё задача, но Барнс с ней справится - он давно уже пробрался под кожу капитану, ему там тепло и уютно, и лишаться этого он не намерен - сколько бы ещё безумных прыжков в пропасть ни ждало его впереди.

Он может повторять сколько угодно, что прыжок Зимнего был вещью очевидной и логичной, что оставаться на терпящем крушение геликарриере было опасно для функционирования, что спасение "задания" было проявлением собственнического чувства - _"сам убью потом когда-нибудь"_ , - что Стив ничего ему не должен и уж тем более он не должен сравнивать этот эпизод с пресловутым поездом - Стив согласно кивает каждый раз с таким потерянным видом, что Барнсу кажется, будто он вытащил из-под воды не всего Стива, тот словно продолжает тонуть где-то там, куда никому нет доступа, где темно и холодно, и оглушительно свистит проносящийся над головой поезд, и ломается с хрустом вечная мерзлота, и надо иметь не только железную руку, но и железные нервы, и железное терпение, и ещё что-нибудь железное, чтобы суметь убедить Стива выплыть на поверхность.

Мстители смотрят на своего Капитана и ждут, когда он сломается настолько, что позволит подойти и помочь, или хотя бы не сможет оттолкнуть. Барнс знает его лучше всех и лучше всех знает - Стив уже сломался, рассыпался на осколки, разбился вдребезги о льды Арктики чертовы семьдесят с лишним лет назад. Чтобы собрать его обратно, необходимо осознавать, как оно должно выглядеть, это обратно - без всепоглощающего чувства вины, без уничижительного осознания своей никчемности, без леденящего душу страха за каждого члена команды. Барнс с удовольствием бы их перебил, лишь бы Стиву больше не о ком было беспокоиться. Он смотрит прямо и цепко, запрещает Стиву вспоминать и заполняет собой каждое мгновение его жизни - он хочет, чтобы Стив простил себя и снова стал цельной личностью, за плечом которой Барнсу так легко было бросаться в любой бой и с которой так весело было жить мирной жизнью.

Он на полном серьезе рассматривает вариант с обнулением Стива - процедура практически стала родной за столько-то лет, надо только определиться, что именно он хочет заставить Стива забыть. Черт, он бы стёр из его головы вообще всё, что касалось бесконечной войны Капитана Америки, он бы придумал для него годную версию событий, приведших их двоих в новое время - Барнсу чертовски хочется вернуться наконец с войны, вернуться домой, к своему отважному, но не исковерканному жизнью Стиви. Или хотя бы стереть проклятый поезд из его памяти, и проведённые порознь годы, и сумасшедших размеров стену, которая окружает Стива и не даёт никому пробиться в терзающую его темноту. Кто-то должен догадаться, что пришло время спасать Кэпа, брать за руку и выводить из его тюрьмы, раз уж ее не получается разрушить. Кто-то чертовски сильный и настойчивый, кто сможет не услышать отказ Стива быть спасенным. Кто-то, кому под силу вытащить, оживить и заставить идти дальше - и удержать от новых попыток падения. 

Зимний Солдат способен справиться с этим заданием.


End file.
